Loving you
by Castle Freak4567
Summary: This is a story going off of the season two finale! There are sex scenes so if that isnt your stuff, don't read! But you have to admit, everyone loves a good Caskett Sex story.
1. Chapter 1

"Be careful Castle, She can take you in a drinking contest." Lanie said pointing towards her with the end of her bottle, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh i don't need to drink to take him." Kate said opening a bottle of beer taking a long slow sip. Kate needed this Kate needed this beer more than anything. After ending things with Demming she needed something to help her words get out of her mouth.

"Oooh girl! What's gotten into you?" Lanie said Taking a look at the guys who had the same expression on their faces.

"Castle, do you have a second?"

"Yeah of course." Castle placed his beer down, got up and followed Beckett out of the room. "What's up?" He asked watching her shut the door and walk to her desk, leaning on it.

"Look," she said fiddling with the beer bottle in her hand, "I know I'm not the easiest person to get to know and I don't always let on what's on my mind. But this past year of working with you... I've had a really good time."

"Yeah me too." Rick said quickly after her, tilting his head curiously. What was she saying?

"So... I'm just gonna say this and if you've changed you're mind, this will be a hell of embarrassment for me."

Rick nodded knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"I want to go to the Hamptons. With you." She smiled as she said the words. A pounding in her chest started. What is this? It had felt like she had just announced her love for him out loud... But not really, just that she changed her mind.

"You're not joking with me? Right?" He just had to ask. This team was practically able to own a comedy based reality TV show.

Kate shook her head smiling. "No. No joke. Just you and I, tanning on a beach. In the "hot" sun." She stepped closer. "I want to come, Castle."

"Then come you shall." He held his arm out for her to take hold of.

Kate took his arm and started twirling her hair between her fingers. "So what should I expect in the next few days?"

"Just a lot of relaxing. Don't worry Beckett. You'll be fine."Rick said walking her to the elevator.

"I haven't been off work for years. I hope this is good." She warned Castle as they stepped into the elevator.

"Oh don't worry, Beckett. I'm sure you'll find yourself at home." He smiled as the doors shut.

Castle brought her to her apartment and they walked in together. Kate told Castle to fetch her suitcase. So he did. He brought it to her and watched her pack bathing suits and underwear "I'm sure that's all you'll really need."castle smirked.

"If you think anything is going to happen on this trip, I should remind you I sleep with a gun." She couldn't help but smile.

"Good to know." He chuckled walking over to her, "Don't shoot me while I'm sleeping."

"No promises." Kate joked as she gathered the things she needed and they went back downstairs to his car.

"You get in. I got it from here." Rick took the suitcase. Kate had noticed his arms before... but today, today they were even more so attractive then no other. She watched his hands squeeze the handle. Oh his hands... Kate shook her head. What was she thinking?! It's just a relaxing trip. Castle finished with her suitcase and he jumped in the drivers seat. "Ready for an adventure, Beckett?"

"Just drive." She rolled her eyes at his childishness.

He pulled out and they drove to the Hamptons.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle pulled up to the house, "So what do you think?" He turned the car off.

"It's... Big." Kate looked at him then at the house. "I didn't think you were this rich." She joked with him and got out of the car.

Castle got out too and grabbed the suitcases. He walked up behind her. "Can you grab my keys? They're in my pocket."

Kate gave him a look. "Fine." She reached into his back pocket, her chest against his. She bit her lip as she slowly took the keys out of the pocket.

"Its the silver one." That's all he said. The feeling of her against him was unreal... He dreamt about that contact all year, just too afraid to admit it.

Kate unlocked the door and walked in, "Wow this is amazing!" She placed the keys on the table that was beside the door. Castle brought the suitcases in and set them next to the stairs.

"Would you like a tour?" He said straightening his shirt. There. Again. His arms, what can i say, they were just too strong for Kate not to melt into a puddle. She sucked her lip between her teeth. Kate had never been able to look at Castle this much. "Beckett?"Castle said stepping closer.

Beckett finally got out of her daze, "Your. Right. Let's start here." Kate said walking into the room behind Castle. Castle smirked as she walked beside him. This was going to be a great trip.

After the tour, Kate had settled her things in her room and they met back in the kitchen. "Would you like some wine?" Castle said pointing to the wine cooler, "There's white, red...-"

"Red." Kate said grabbing the bottle. "I've always loved red wine."

"Are you sure you want that one?" Rick said chewing on his cheek.

"What's wrong with this one?" Kate raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing." Castle grabbed two glasses and handed her one. She poured wine in both of them. They both sat at the island.

"So i have a few questions for you, Castle." Kate said taking a sip of her wine.

"I would like to hear it."

"Why'd you kill off Derek Storm?" She took another sip.

"Well I've done so much with him already, it just seemed right to find a new inspiration."

Kate nodded, taking another sip. "I've always wanted to try and write a story when i was young but it never got finished."

"I would never have imagined you as a writer, Beckett." Castle took a sip of his wine and set the glass on the counter.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Castle." She took another sip.

"Funny you should say that." Castle said, " I would love to get to know you better." He gave her a look. A look that screamed sex. Given that look, Kate drowned the glass. "Take it easy, okay?" Castle said taking the glass from her.

"It's great wine, Castle. Just a wee bit more?" She looked at him with a smile.

"Fine." Castle said pouring a tad bit more in her glass.

"Thank you." She leant forward and kissed his cheek. She sat back down and drowned that glass as Castle shut the bottle. Little did Kate know, that was possibly the strongest Wine he had.

"Would you like to go to bed?" Castle looked at the time, "It's midnight." He said getting off the chair.

"Only," Kate stood up and grabbed his collar, "If i can go to bed with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: this chapter is just sex. That's it. So if this isn't your thing, wait for the next chapter!

Castle held his breath as Kate inched closer to him. He stepped towards her and cupped her cheek with his palm, "Kate, you're a little under the influence. I don't want to take advantage of you..."

"It's not a bad thing if I want you..." she leant up and placed her lips on Castles. Castle immediately responded by pulling her closer to him by her hips, causing a gasp to escape from her mouth. Rick turned them around and pushed her back against the counter and inserted his tongue into her mouth. This is what he has been waiting for. He longed to touch her body for a very long time, now, he was doing just that. He could feel himself grow, grow just by this kiss. The daring act that Kate decided on, made this happen. His fingers draped her every outline and shot up and under her shirt, leaving a burning sensation that came from his fingertips behind. He moved his hand higher and higher wanting to get a feel. Kate grabbed his hand and placed it on her left boob which left a smirk spreading on his lips. Castle slowly squeezed her boob which caused a great noise to escape her mouth.

Castle pulled his hand out of her shirt and moved his hands down to her ass, scooping her up while letting the kiss continue, he took her upstairs. On the trip upstairs, they released the tight clothing on their shoulders. Rick took her into his room, and slowly placed her on the bed, stood up and scanned her body.

"Have I ever said I really appreciate your body?" He reached down and unzipped her zipper, watching her expression closely.

"You've always been so immature about it, but I've heard it all before. 'Kate you're so hot' Kate you're this. I'm surprised by your words, castle."

Castle got her dress pants off with a single tug. "You're beautiful to me." He leant down and attached his lips to hers. This kiss, this kiss meant something to the both of them. It wasn't to get them in the mood, try to show they wanted just sex... It was the kiss that poured their true feelings out. Rick slowly pulled away and tugged his jeans off and threw them across the floor. He slowly crawled across the bed on top of her. Both of them were left in their underwear. Kate's bra, sprawled across the stairs. Castle lowers himself and placed his lips around the nerve point on her chest.

Kate arched her chest up with a long moan. "Castleee..." He said tangling her fingers in his hair.

Castle slowly tugged on her nipple with his teeth and reached down cupping her through her panties. His hands on her was all she could think about for months, it's actually happening and she just can't contain the pleasure and excitement. "you do so much to me with those hands..." She breathed out, heavily. She started moving on his palm, moaning every stroke that met her nerve point, making her squeeze her legs together.

"Let's get rid of these." Castle grabbed the panties and tore them off.

"You have a way of making everything- oh fuck!" Kate arched her back with pleasure as castle pushed a thick finger inside her. Her breathing immediately sped up as she grabbed the sheets.

Castle bit his lip hard and shoved another finger in making her scream again. "You have a way of turning me on, detective." He said low and husky as he reached down grabbing himself.

"Ditto." Was all she could say as his pumps got faster and stronger.

A shock of pleasure jolted through Kate's body as his mouth attached her bundle of nerves that nested between her thighs. Her legs shook with pleasure, "Castle I'm so close!" She cried out.

Castle took his fingers out and removed his tongue. "Let me take this off." Castle shook his boxers off exposing his length. When Kate spotted his member, it only turned her on more.

Castle noticed and he crawled above her squirmy body. "Kate you have no idea how beautiful you are." He rested his hardness against her folds which got more noises out of her mouth.

"I want to feel you, Castle. Castle please!" He reached down, took himself in his hand and slowly pushed himself into her

"I just want to make love to you." Castle leant down and kissed her. The bed started squeaking and the noises of their love only got louder throughout the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Rick rolled over wrapping his arm around Kate. Kate's eyes quickly blinked open as she felt his arm. She slowly looked down at his arm holding her naked body. 'OH MY GOD.' She mouthed, then clutched her head groaning. Hangover's were the worst she could never really think. Kate slowly sat up making sure she didn't wake Rick up. "Oh god." She said holding her stomach. Kate stood up then held the counter feeling sick. Her head started pounding and stomach hurting... she was gonna- She did. Kate threw up on the floor.

Rick shot up hearing her throwing up, "My rug!" He was half asleep, joking. Why was this hot when he's tired? He walked around the bed and held Kate's arm.

"Your rug? Your rug isn't our biggest problem..." Kate said throwing up again.

Richard dragged her to the bathroom and set her in front of the toilet and grabbed a towel to cover her body with, "I'll be back with a water and two Advil."

Kate watched him leave. He didn't make any smart remarks, no sexual comments... nothing. Maybe this was a good thing...

"Here you go." He handed her the pills and water.

"Are you going to get dressed?" Kate blurted out before taking the pills.

Rick looked down at himself, "I don't know. I like what i see. Don't you?" He walked out and grabbed his boxers sliding them on

"There it is." Kate rolled her eyes and stood up, following him.

"Let me help you get dressed." Rick said, making Kate laugh. Once she looked at his serious face she realized he'd actually want to help her. Rick helped her to her room and sat her on the bed. "I'll be right outside the door if you need me." Rick walked out and shut the door.

Kate bit her lip and threw the towel on the floor and walked to the dresser pulling out a thong and a lacy bra. Her hair already looked sexy, last night really did the trick. She threw on some stockings and slid her finger up and down the sheets of the bed. She walked to the door and opened it. "Dressed." She walked out strutting passed Castle. Castle stared into her room before smirking and walked after her.

"You look fine this morning, detective Beckett." His eyes traveled her body.

She turned around, placing her hands on her hips. "No more red wine." She flicked her hair at him and headed downstairs.

"What else do you like? You picked the best kind if i do say so myself."

"I like water." She walked into the kitchen, "Waters good." Okat then we will have water tonight." He slapped her ass.

"Castle!"

"That wasn't me!"

"You're the only one here."

"I'm aware." He smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that nobody will see us, hear us or know about us unless you want them to." He stepped closer, "Don't tell me last night wasn't fun."

Kate bit her lip and her breath sped up. Every tie he stepped closer, she longed for his touch, his big hands against her skin, his lips on hers and their bodies connected by love. Before she knew i she was up on the counter, her legs around his waist and his tongue down his throat. Everything would of been perfect until Alexis walked in with a boy.

"Oh god! Dad!" She covered the boys eyes, "What are you doing?!" The horror was spread across her face as Castle quickly stepped away from Kate.

"Alexis I-" Rick started.

"Detective Beckett?"


	5. Authors note

There was a comment not too long ago about my story, Alexis walked in thinking it was just her dad and her there. She wanted him to meet her new boyfriend this weekend so it was a perfect opportunity.

Then the comment about Kate's hangover. I don't know anything about drinking or hangovers, I'm 16 years old it's not something I do. I'm not gonna reasearch how long ones hangover is if I'm just writing a fan fiction, sorry I'm not that detailed. Thanks for your input.


End file.
